


Выбирая момент

by fish4l



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Headcanon, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: Минерва принимает решение.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Выбирая момент

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - blay 
> 
> Хэдканон автора, что Минерва Макгонагалл стала заместителем директора после смерти мужа в 1985 году. Появление Макгонагалл в фильме «Преступления Гриндельвальда» не учитывается.

Ей опять надо принимать решение. Ах, Альбус, Альбус, такое предложение — и в такой момент. Минерва медленно прошла сквозь потайную дверь из кабинета в свою маленькую — как кошачий домик, по словам мужа — спальню и села на кровать. С колдографии на каминной полке ей ободряюще улыбался Элфи. Минерва долго разглядывала его, словно впервые, а потом скупо заплакала. Улыбка Элфи не изменилась, его глаза лучились тем самым светом, который она помнила с их первой встречи в Министерстве. Почему она так долго тянула, не выходила за него замуж, она и сейчас не могла себе ответить. Ей казалось, что некоторые решения должны приниматься сами собой, в нужный, самый подходящий момент. В такой ли момент Альбус сделал это предложение?

С Дугалом она поторопилась. Ей было восемнадцать, она была влюблена. Минерва согласилась выйти за него прежде, чем поняла, что ее жизнь — это жизнь волшебницы, а не жены фермера; что Дугал не примет ее до конца, как отец не принял мать, а Минерве претит жить во лжи. Да, она поторопилась, и двумя разбитыми сердцами стало больше, но потом, через много лет, она могла бы спасти ему жизнь. И у нее были бы дети. Впрочем, у нее и так были дети — весь Гриффиндор. И для нее не имело значения, что она не воспитывала их с пеленок, наоборот, с подростками было о чем поговорить.

Минерва вытерла глаза и подошла к шкафу. На внутренней стороне дверцы висело большое, в полный рост, зеркало. Разглядывать себя было неприятно: в зеркале отражалась высокая сухопарая женщина с собранными в строгий пучок темными волосами. От уголков глаз разбегались мелкие морщинки, но больше беспокоили скорбные складки около рта. Она попробовала улыбнуться. Стало еще хуже: пустой взгляд и дрожащий рот. Тогда она крепче сжала губы — на лбу тотчас появилась складочка — и почувствовала себя лучше, почувствовала себя самой собой.

Минерва подошла к окну. На поле для квиддича шла тренировка — гриффиндорцы выбирали нового ловца. Она была уверена, что им станет Чарли Уизли: даже отсюда ей было видно, как хорошо он держится на метле. Она любовалась им еще минуту, а потом отвернулась. 

Она опять посмотрела на Элфи. Вот его предложение она не принимала долго, сама не зная почему. Он ей нравился, с ним было спокойно. Нет, она не была влюблена, разве что потом, после свадьбы, когда полностью оценила его заботу. Он всегда помнил о ее кошачьих привычках: не запирал маленькую дверцу, держал на леднике молоко, до которого она была охоча в любом виде, жарко топил камин в спальне. По утрам Элфи готовил ей завтрак, по вечерам встречал по дороге из Хогвартса. В любую погоду они шли домой пешком: Минерва рассказывала новости, он слушал, приобнимая ее за плечи, и поэтому вечера она любила особенно. Элфи был верным другом, и этой дружбы и внимания сейчас ей не хватало больше всего. Они могли бы вместе встретить старость, читать друг другу по очереди книги, бродить по Хогсмиду, пить чай на открытой веранде... Они столько всего не успели. Минерва опять заплакала. Она потянулась за носовым платком в зеленую клетку, выбранным когда-то Элфи. «У тебя и платки должны быть тартановые», — говорил он. Было несправедливо, что судьба отняла у нее Элфи так рано. Было неправильно так долго тянуть с ответом. 

И что теперь ей делать с Альбусом? Справится ли она, сможет ли помочь старому другу? Она уже знала, что будет делать.

Минерва решительно вышла из спальни в кабинет и щелкнула пальцами. Мгновенно появившийся домовик посмотрел на нее снизу вверх и затеребил край полотенца. 

— Передай директору, что я согласна. Я поднимусь к нему через, — она посмотрела на часы, — пятнадцать минут. Иди.

Домовик с хлопком исчез. 

Минерва еще раз вытерла давно сухие глаза, посмотрела в зеркало и разгладила невидимую складочку на темно-зеленой мантии. Путь до кабинета Альбуса неблизкий, как раз хватит времени обдумать условия, на которых она примет должность. Заместитель директора Хогвартса. Пожалуй, сейчас она готова. В этот раз она всё сделала вовремя.


End file.
